demonkingoikawafandomcom-20200213-history
Shigel
"Red Swan" Shigel is the main protagonist of the One Piece Male Reader-Insert fanfiction, Chasing The Sun. He is the biological younger brother of "Red Hair" Shanks and sworn younger brother of Kuzan, and captain of the Turncoat Pirates as well as a former Marine Captain. He also appears as one of Ritsuka Fujimaru's Servants in Crystal Cavern as Rider, but prefers to go by Milou. Profile Background Shigel was taken into the Roger Pirates alongside Shanks, his older brother by ten years and simply acted as a cabin boy and held a father-and-son relationship with Gol D. Roger and Silvers Rayleigh. Despite his apparent respect, admiration and love for his older brother, Shanks never paid him much mind, driving Shigel into a state of depression. Buggy, taking notice of Shigel's wavering mental state, tried his best to stand in as an older brother and did succeed to some extent but no one at the time could truly fill in the gap Shanks was leaving the boy. At some point, Shigel met Dracule Mihawk and became friends with the older male. The day of Roger's execution, Shigel attempted to help Shanks feel better, only to be pushed to the cobblestone street and scar his shoulder. Running to Mihawk, Shigel told him about what had just happened, and the swordsman expressed his anger with Shanks' treatment of his younger brother and whisked him away and proceeded to raise Shigel for the next twelve years and train him in swordsmanship. When Shigel was around ten, a few years after being taken in, Mihawk became a Warlord and the boy had his first formal encounter with the Marines, quickly winning over Tsuru, who found him adorable, and Sengoku, who begrudgingly found him amusing to some extent. And, a few years later, Crocodile joined the ranks, and Jimbei was present. Becoming acquainted with the two, Shigel slowly grew on Crocodile and the man eventually became fond of him. When Shigel turned seventeen, Mihawk handed Shigel over to the Marines to join their ranks and build his own identity, free of his blood relation with Shanks. Within his first year with the Marines, Shigel was placed under Monkey D. Garp in Marine Headquarters and met Joon-K, who quickly took to challenging Shigel for swordsmanship duels daily. Shigel, still socially awkward and not used to being cared about and being the center of attention, accepted and won every single time. CONSTRUCTION Appearance As a child, Shigel had short blood-red hair much like his older brother's and was rather skinny. Buggy noted that Shigel's arms were frequently covered in bruises as he tried to teach himself to fight after everyone fell asleep, and used bandages to cover them up. Typically Shigel wore a white short-sleeved shirt, a sash around his waist from Rayleigh, knee-length dark gray shorts, and a pair of black sandals that resembled Shanks'. He almost always wore a large golden band around his head, a gift from Whitebeard. After being taken in by Mihawk, a scar formed where Shigel had hit the ground from being pushed down by Shanks, which he covered up with bandages and making sure his shirts were opaque and darkly colored enough to hide it. His shirts resembled those that Mihawk wore, being covered by flower patterns with a magenta and wine red shade in the background, and loose black pants rolled up just below his knees and black flats, a claymore - Yoko - on his waist. Once Shigel joined the Marines, he wore the Marine uniform and hat proudly with Yoko attached to his hip. However about three years in, once he gained the epithet Red Swan, he found some chemicals and dyed his hair a snowy white, ditching his Marine cap once promoted to Commander and beginning to wear his signature white almost Gothic styled clothing of a white vest and a lantern-sleeved, lacy white button-down. The golden band from Whitebeard was broken at some point so Shigel had it reformed into a choker to hold up his collar. After he was promoted to the position of Captain, he wore his Marine coat over his shoulders with purple sleeve hemmings. With the burns Sakazuki gave him towards the end of the Battle of Marineford, Shigel's well known good-looks were blown off the table with a half-burn-scarred face, missing left eye and amputated arms. Joon-K donated his eye and arms, leaving Shigel with pale new limbs and a blue eye, contrasting heavily with his natural brown eye. Becoming insecure about his "monster-like appearance," Shigel began to wear a mask over the left side of his face, bandages wrapped around his chest and scarred parts of his arms and head to cover up the burns, a tight sleeveless black turtleneck over some of them, a thick black belt and khaki pants tucked into tall boots accompanied by his two swords and knife on his left hip, along with a coat that resembles his old Marine coat, but with the Jolly Roger of the Bird Brothers (later Turncoat Pirates) on the back. Personality CONSTRUCTION Relationships Family Shanks When he was a child, Shigel held immense amounts of respect for his older brother and was always seeking his approval. However, because Shanks always pushed him away, he became desperate and began to view himself as worthless. Over the years of being separated, Shigel couldn't shake off the love he still held for his older brother but it can't be denied that he was very angry with the man for what he did. Kuzan As Shigel's Big Brother, Kuzan is easily one of the most important people in Shigel's life. Shigel constantly frets over his Big Brother and speaks with him as much as he can, going out of his way to meet with him and spend time with him. Shigel calls Kuzan "Big Brother," and in return he calls Shigel "Little Brother." Shigel found Kuzan to be someone he could always look up to and would always acknowledge him and help him, things Shanks had never done. When Mihawk revealed to Kuzan, who was at the time a Marine Admiral, that Shigel's older brother is Shanks, Kuzan waved it off, telling the Warlord that who Shigel was related to wouldn't change their sibling relationship as he cared too much about the boy to let something like that interfere. Kuzan found it so important to look after Shigel that he resigned from the Marines just to help his Little Brother rescue Ace and lost his leg and burned himself severely holding Sakazuki back from reaching Shigel. Friends Buggy Buggy did his best to try and stand in Shanks' place when the three of them were on the Oro Jackson, so Shigel holds immense care and appreciation for the man despite not having seen him in so many years. While Buggy did clearly hold an extent of dislike for Shigel since he was a child and he found children annoying, Buggy also clearly found Shanks' mistreatment of his younger brother horrible and tried his best to help Shigel through his moments of sadness after Shanks pushed him away once again. Buggy decided it so important to care for Shigel he abandoned his crew briefly after the Battle of Marineford to check on his condition and insulted Shanks for being such an irresponsible and horrible Big Brother when the man came to check on Shigel as well. Coby Crocodile Dracule Mihawk Joon-K Joon-K is Shigel's best friend and rival, though he always lost to Shigel regardless of circumstance. They have known each other since Shigel joined the Marines and Joon-K felt dedicated enough to Shigel to give up both his arms and his left eye and hand himself over to Vegapunk just to make sure Shigel would be able to hold a sword again and life happily. Monkey D. Garp Monkey D. Luffy Nico Robin Portgas D. Ace Roronoa Zoro Sabo Trafalgar D. Water Law While they did start rough when Law hurt Joon-K, Law holds some very apparent feelings for Shigel and playfully flirts now and then but it never goes beyond that. He made it up to Shigel by saving his life after the Battle of Marineford and is there to listen when Shigel has his short emotional episodes. Enemies Marines Donquixote Doflamingo Abilities Physical Shigel holds remarkable and much higher than average strength and endurance. While his mental state restricts him somewhat from going all-out, it should be noted that he can go toe-to-toe with Mihawk for at most a minute or two, but it will tire him out quickly. It is said, when he was in the Marines, he held the strength to become a Vice-Admiral, the third highest rank in the Marines, but whether or not this is true hasn't been confirmed. Six Powers Shigel is capable of only Moonwalk and Shave. Haki He can't use Conqueror's Haki, and is an amateur in Observation Haki, but has gotten quite skilled at using Armament Haki. Influence Before the Battle of Marineford, Shigel could use his natural charm to get nearly anything he wanted, and with how kind he was to most Marines he met, he became immensely popular and well-known throughout the Grand Line. While in the Marines, Shigel was very well known and could easily hold as much influence as an Admiral, but his actual status prevented him from doing too much. After he became a pirate, Shigel's burns made him into a monster, people being struck with fear and/or disgust just by looking at him, pushing people to be more likely to do as he said rather than not. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:One Piece Based Category:Pirate Category:Turncoat Pirates Category:Armament Haki Category:Observation Haki Category:Swordsman Category:Former Marines Category:Scars Category:Bird Brothers